


Do Not Speak

by hiroshimalovers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroshimalovers/pseuds/hiroshimalovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are pressed against a wall and Enjolras has his thigh in between your legs. You feel like crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Speak

**Author's Note:**

> See warnings, please.  
> Crossposted to tumblr.

You are pressed against a wall and Enjolras has his thigh in between your legs. You feel like crying.

This is Enjolras though, and if it was anyone else, you would say no but to him you can’t. His lips are brutal and your heart beats in your chest like a jackrabbit and you’re not saying no which means yes, it means yes, it has to doesn’t it because if it didn’t Enjolras wouldn’t do this

he wouldn’t

(he did)

you love him and he uses you like a carton of milk, recycled once he’s done. That’s all you are really, recycling or maybe you’re the groups bicycle because you’ve been fucked by Enjolras a few more times than you care to count (it’s thirty-one, why are you lying) and maybe you’ve sucked off too many others and that’s not really okay but neither are you

you were prescribed antidepressants once. you traded them for half a bottle of coca-cola and some weed.

you are pushed against a sink in a public bar and it’s Eponine in front of you. she looks sad and you don’t think she wants you to kiss her. you try anyway and she shoves you backwards and says

“it’s not worth it,” she says, and you shrug and know she’s right but what else do you have to do but sleep around and drink too much and at least you can hold down a job

your hand is pinned next to the faucet and you don’t try to move it until she leaves and you stay there and someone comes in and it starts over again ( but doesn’t end the same way)

you are sad and you love him so much

you flinch when he comes near you and

you cry yourself to sleep until you never 

wake

up

(enjolras cries after that but you don’t know and he doesn’t really believe his own tears anyway)


End file.
